Late Game
by DA830
Summary: Inigo and Owain - two lovers of the Fire Emblem series. So when they get into an argument about new FE versus old FE - how's that going to end? Modern!AU. Oneshot.


**Have some fluff.**

* * *

"So, thirty-nine percent chance to proc Lethality...my gaming hand twitches!"

As the golden-haired boy crowed in victory, Inigo clutched his DS and grit his teeth. _How could I have made such a bad mistake?_

The screen flashed red before him, the unit falling to the ground, and the view zooming out, leaving him with one less unit. _Damn! And it had a fifty percent chance of hitting, too!_

"Crap!" He slammed his fist down on the table. "Why does RNG hate me?"

"You were not blessed by the gods' sacred, divine power," replied Owain gravely. "And that you moved Jakob into that spot. It allowed me to attack you from the defensive spot of the fort, gracing me with extra avoid bonuses and damage."

"Ugh…" Why was he letting this get to him? It was only a simple game…

He smiled bitterly. If he was getting worked up, it was time to get his dramatic friend worked up, too.

"The older Fire Emblem games were much better than Fates and Awakening."

"Eh." For once, the blond didn't have a comeback, but he wasn't getting riled up either. Inigo chuckled to himself. _Time to bring out the big guns._

"For one, characters in Fates were poorly designed," he continued. "And adding the Deeprealms were the absolute worst way to put in children."

"Hmph." _Still not satisfied?_ Inigo smirked. "I mean, at least Awakening had Lucina and the doomed future...but still…" he sat back to admire his work. "Genealogy did it better. At least the children were _part_ of the storyline - unlike thirteen and fourteen. And -" he continued his rant, pleased to see Owain cracking his knuckles "- don't even get me _started_ on Phoenix Mode. If you're playing _Phoenix_ , you shouldn't even be playing the series!"

"So?" Owain stood up and got into his the silver-haired boy's face. "They saved the series. They brought so many more _fans_ to the franchise - something the old games couldn't do!" For once, the over-the-top dramatic dropped the theatrics and went straight to the point.

"At least the old games were actually _good_ ," the dancer countered.

"Elitist," Owain grumbled.

"Weeb," Inigo shot back. Owain's eyes widened. "Oh no, you didn't -"

 _Victory!_ "You've just played the new ones! Fates weeb!"

" I can't be a weeb! I'm Japanese! And you're just salty that I Lethalitied your healer! Don't vent your anger out on me!" Owain's voice was up to shouting now.

Inigo raised an eyebrow. In all honesty, he really was a bit _salty_ , not that he'd ever admit it, but… "You can't deny it, though - you _are_ a Fates weeb."

"Well - you're an elitist!"

"Weeb!"

"Elitist!"

"WEEB!"

"ELITIST!"

"WEE-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

The door burst open, and stood, in all her terrifying glory, was…Severa.

"I COULD HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HALL! WHAT THE HELL HAS YOU TWO ARGUING NOW!?"

"Shhh!" Across the room, Morgan's head popped out. "People are trying to read, you know. Namely me. And," she added, "both of you are nerds." The door slammed closed, leaving the two boys in disbelief.

"So?" The redhead's terrifying glare was enough to make _anyone_ run into a room and lock the door for a few _days_ , at least. "Why has my anime-watching streak been so rudely _interrupted_ by you two _geeks_ ," the two shrunk back even more at every word she emphasized. "And why do I have to come and SCOLD YOU TWO ABOUT IT!?"

"Shut up!" came a muffled voice from Morgan's room.

"I-it's Fire Emblem," Owain said timidly, not wanting to risk her wrath upon him. "We were arguing about whether the old games were better than the new games -"

"Sheesh. Is that it?" Severa laughed, her anger gone in a whiff. "You two are just like, the perfect embodiment of the fandom."

"..."

"Hm?" She turned her questioning gaze to the two troublemakers, who were staring at her. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she demanded.

"You use technology?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Her reply was instantaneous, along with her trademark slap. "HOW DO YOU THINK I WATCH NISEKOI!? OR TORADORA!? OR -"

"For the last time! If you're going to spout anime titles, at least watch this!" A book came hurtling out of the room opposite, narrowly missing their captor's head. Inigo caught it. _Fullmetal Alchemist, Vol. 25. She reads manga!?_

"I already did!" Severa retorted. "Brotherhood _and_ the 2003 season!"

"Severa!" Inigo tugged her sleeve.

"What is it this time?" she sighed exasperatedly, though with a hint of fondness.

"Let's watch anime together," Owain beckoned, already lounging on the couch. _When did_ you _get there!?_

"Oh, fine, since I have nothing else to do," she shrugged, although she was secretly glad to be able to spend time with them. Inigo could see _right through her._

"Why don't we get Morgan in here?" the dancer offered.

"Why not?" Owain called. "Just be quick."

"So what are we watching?" Morgan asked. "It better be something feel-good. I'm in no mood to deal with sad stuff now," she growled.

"Uhm." Inigo cleared his throat and looked through their collective pool of anime DVDs. "How about…" he sifted through the mess and found what he was looking for. "Assassination Classroom?"

She nodded approvingly. "It's not feel-good, but it'll do. You guys?"

Owain and Severa nodded. "Anything's fine."

Once everyone was all on the couch, lights dimmed, DVD in, Inigo discreetly whispered to Owain, "I guess we shouldn't tell her that we cried during the last two episodes?"

He grinned back. "Just watch."

"Alright."

He put his arm around Morgan's shoulder, bracing for a reject like she always did. Instead...she did nothing.

She snuggled a bit closer to him and he blushed. _I've never gotten this close before! Least of all on_ her - "Morgan - ?"

"Shut it, playboy," she playfully whispered back. "I'm giving you a chance, don't screw it up."

"If you're scared, you can cuddle with me," he flirted shamelessly.

She snickered, surprising him. "There are no scary scenes. I've seen this one three times already."

 _Oh-_

She punched him lightly. "I'll still cuddle with you, though."

 _Damn._ He allowed himself a slight smile as the opening rolled. With his best friends, watching anime together?

There was no place he'd rather be.

* * *

 **The three musketeers + Morgan. Probably my favourite Awakening children.**

 **Also, the part about weebs and elitists - this was an exaggeration, although I _have_ seen arguments like these before. Please, everyone's entitled to their own opinions, but you shouldn't want to make others have the same opinion as you. If they don't like 13 or 14 - fine. If they haven't played pre-13, that's fine too. Just don't go around telling people that they're wrong.**

 **Just my message for the day.**

 **On a happier note, all of the animes/mangas I've mentioned here are definitely worth watching. There was, Nisekoi, Toradora, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Assassination Classroom. I'd 100% recommend all of them for watching/reading.**

 **Feel free to PM or leave a review if you spot any mistakes, small or otherwise.**


End file.
